Titans Kindergarten: Back to School Night
by InspectorOfFluff
Summary: Ever had to meet the parents of superpowered toddlers? That's right, it's the night that high school helpers and teachers every where dread. Back to school night? Will Zeek go insane? Will lies be whispered into the ears of the parents? How are everyone's favorite toddlers doiing anyway? And why is Terra smirking like that? Will everything hit the ceiling? Read and find out! R/R


**INSPECTOR: Hello my fellow FanFictionNites! Today is a wonderful day!**

**RINA: It's a wonderful day because today is the day that…**

**NICKY: *wearing cat ears* two very awesome people are introduced…**

**KYO: To the Titans Kindergarten Verse.**

**INSPECTOR: Firstly, I would like to Introduce the Winner of the Winner Story Contest, Robin1996ify. Congratulations once again for giving the correct answer [Speed Racer]. Secondly I would like to introduce the First Recipient of The Loyal Fan Award, a reader of unmatched distinction, taste, and overall heartwarming comments: Ambrosia Maestro! **

**KYO: Please note that His Stupidness owns nothing. **

**ALL: On your marks…get set…go!**

Today was not a regular day at Jump City Kindergarten…it was a day where teachers fretted, high school helpers pulled out their hair, and hyped up toddlers were allowed to leave early only to come right back a few hours later. A day that the school district had informed every parent of, and that those parents looked forward to…just so that they can make teachers' and aides' skin crawl…

If you haven't guessed by now than it's probably better if you're just told what it is. That's right ladies and gents, it was Back to School Night.

And there was a certain Prince of Hell that was furiously preparing the classroom of Ms. Arella for the arrival of their charges parents.

And to help him in the task was his ever present best friend Parker…who had dyed his hair black in order to seem more mellow…although with his red eyes he seemed a wee bit…demonic… Next to the giant was Gyu-Won…his ever lovable, cute little Korean girlfriend who had decided to come all the way from Korea to be with her boyfriend for a few weeks…

Zeek dashed around the class room, quickly checking to be sure that the art projects they had the kids make were proudly on display, that not a single book was out of place and that there was. Not. A. Single. Piece. Of. Paper. On. The. Floor!

"Um…" Gyu-Won started. "Zeek would it not be better if you…" searching for the right word, the brunette tried, "calmed down?"

Turning around so quickly that his cinnamon hair whipped through the air, and his chocolate brown eyes narrowed to points of hysteria, the teen asked, "Calm down? Calm? Down? How can I be calm when Cinderblock's parents are coming, Gizmo's are taking the giant spider, Dick's decided to fly in on a helicopter, Starfire's parents are taking a space ship, and don't even get me started on the chaos that Kitten Moth and Terra are sure to cause!"

A sudden beep made him pause. Looking around for the source of the noise, the teen noticed that it was the computer. Stalking towards it, the cinnamon haired boy moved the mouse, and opened up the Skype. There looking back at him was a silver haired, violet eyed boy with incredibly pale skin.

"Zeek, you look quite…what is the word…harried?" There was a slight accent to the boy's words, although it wasn't that noticeable.

Zeek sighed. "Dionysus this isn't exactly the right time. Would it be alright if I got back to you?"

Dionysus Nocturne was the Zeek of Jump City Kindergarten's sister school, Shan Dre Kindergarten in Indonesia. A few weeks back the sister school's had decided to do a pen pal project with one another, thus causing the two high school helpers to become acquainted. From everything Zeek learned, it would seem that the other worked very well with children…

"Is it Terra?" The silverette asked suspiciously. "I don't trust that blonde girl. Something is not right about her."

…besides Dio's unnatural hatred of Terra…

"No, it's not Terra. I really need to go. Hope you got my cheese package and _don't _pickpocket anyone else or no more cheese!"

Innocent violet eyes looked back at him, before they signed off.

Just as Zeek turned back to look at his classroom, the sound of patented purple stilettos clicking against the floor reached him. Thank god! The cavalry had just arrived.

Lexy looked about in distaste. "Well, what are we waiting for? We have a classroom to prep!"

Beast Boy happily dragged his laughing mommy to meet Zeek. The little boy absolutely adored his high school helper!

"Dick is doing very well in class Mr. Wayne. Although he does seem to have a slight problem concerning…well…the _surveillance_…of an unnamed Tamaranian girl…" Zeek trailed off.

Mr. Wayne glanced down at his ward, only to notice that Dick was hiding behind a bookshelf with binoculars trained at a giggling redheaded girl. "I see what you mean Zeek." The multimillionaire sighed. "Thank you for the hard work." Nodding, the teen watched as the man walked over to the Boy Wonder and talked with him.

It really was rather strange to think of the millionaire playboy as Batman…but he supposed he had seen stranger things…

"Ah! Gyu-Won look out! That pizza is really spicy!" Came a frantic shout before said pizza was hurled towards a wall.

Case in point, the circumstances of Parker and his girlfriend. A black eyed glance of death was the only acknowledgement Zeek made to the action before Lexy decided to stomp over there and zip the big mouth's lips closed.

Smiling, Zeek went to greet the next parent when he saw Beast Boy dragging a brunette haired woman behind him.

This time, the smile he gave was quite real. Looking down when Beast Boy _finally_ made it through the crowd, the teen waited.

A big grin was thrown his way before Beast Boy said, "Zeek, dis is m'mommy! Mommy, dis is Zeek!"

Laughing a bit himself, the cinnamon haired boy said, "It's nice to meet you. BB, I think I saw Raven over by the books, if you'd like to say hi."

An even bigger smile broke across the little boy's face before he took off to go see his Rae.

"You seem to be really good with the students." A voice said.

Looking up to see that it was BB's mother who had spoken, the teen grinned. "I try."

Raven had just picked up her favorite book when a squealed "RAE!" reached her ears and she found her arms full of grinning changeling.

A smile broke out across the little girl's face as she gave _her_ grass stain a hug. "Hi Beast Boy."

The boy grinned some more. "Want to go get some cookies!"

Before she got the chance to reply, he had grabbed her hand and started to drag her over to the refreshment stand, book left forgotten on the floor.

"I think that Jinx is doing very well in class. Most of her…_creative_ energy…has been channeled into a more…constructive outlet…" Zeek said. "Although I think that the bulk of that change is due to her…closeness to Wally."

Jinx's dad looked over to see his little girl sitting down next to a smiling redhead, who seemed to be hanging on her every word.

"Yes, I think you're right. It's been a pleasure to meet you, now if you'll excuse me I think I'll take a look about the class room."

As the parent walked off, Zeek discretely squirted a glob of hand sanitizer into his hand. How many parents did he have left?

Raven listened to her BB as he went on about the new game that his mommy had bought him since he had gotten an A on his art project. And would Rae like to come over and play it? It was really fun.

As Rae went to answer, she tripped over a boulder. Glaring as she got up, she turned to see a smirking blonde.

Terra's smirk widened as she locked eyes with Raven.

And Raven felt a smirk creep over her own face. It would seem that the games have begun.

"Yes Aqua Man, I think that Aqua Lad has started to take a bigger interest in his studies…um…although he had always excelled in…physical activities."

The large man chuckled. "Yes, I would say that young Garth has the makings of an athlete. But what would you say is the source of his interest in academics?"

A smile broke through as he saw a small blackette sitting with an olive skinned boy, reading aloud for the two of them. "If…I had to name a single thing…I would say… Myth Ology."

"And they lived happily ever after." Myth said, closing the book on her lap. Smiling up shyly at the taller child, the little girl asked, "What did you think?"

With a smile of his own, Aqua Lad scooted closer. "Can…can you read it again?"

Blushing, Myth went back to the first page, leaning on Aqua Lad ever so slightly. "Once upon a t-time in a f-faraway land…"

"Is that all you got you doo doo head!?" Raven cackled.

Terra scowled before an idea struck her. An awful idea…a terrible idea…a terribly awful…idea…

"It seems to me…that we have a fight left unfinished…"

Picking up on the blonde's trail of thought, Raven nodded. "It would seem so."

Bee sighed as she left Cyborg. Why did she always get involved in these things.

"Ms. Roth, Raven is a pleasure to have in class. She's studious, respectful and generally well behaved…although…when it comes to a certain…green toddler…most of her…._protective instincts_ come out."

Raven's mom giggled. "If by that you mean that Raven is very possessive of Beast Boy than I completely agree with you! I do have one question for you though. Who exactly is this Zakiasu character that I hear about? It's not very often but every now and again I hear the name and can't help but wonder…"

Right as Zeek was about to respond he heard a sound…a sound far too familiar and one he had hoped not to hear again… and on today of all days.

A black miasma of death and decay suddenly exploded in the class room, and at its center stood Zeek. Except this was not the Zeek that the parents had gotten to know… his cinnamon hair had turned to crimson, resembling the color of spilt blood on freshly fallen snow. Chocolate eyes that were usually filled with warmth had turned black…and were as cold as the depths of space… swallowing every last bit of warmth in their wake. Foul black blood dripped from between the teen's blue lips, his teeth resembling fangs as he stalked towards one end of the class room.

Each parent shivered as the boy passed them, feeling as if death itself had wrapped them in Its morbid embrace. At one corner of the classroom, two girls quivered in fear, rulers clutched tightly in their hands.

"I thought I told you two no more playground battles!"

Nodding quickly, Terra and Raven dropped the rulers. "Go pull a card. You will not be having recess tomorrow, and I want a paper saying why you need to follow the rules, in my hands first thing tomorrow morning. Am I understood?"

"Y-yes!" Came to frightened squeaks.

And then suddenly, as soon as it had begun, the terrifying, cold, and fearsome Prince of Hell had disappeared. Being replaced with the warm, lovable, Zeek…

So it was that the Parents of Jump City Kindergarten learned why their children were so obedient…and that they needed a fresh pair of pants.

As Zeek started to clean up, he ran into one of his fellow high school helpers. Nikki smiled at the other teen.

"Hey Zeek, how did your Back to School Night Go?" The blonde girl asked, the glasses on her face slipping down her nose.

Grinning at the new helper, Zeek shrugged. "All in all, I think it went pretty well. How about you?"

The shorter girl replied, "I think I did okay…it was…enlightening…"

Laughing Zeek said, "Back to School Night…is definitely an experience I don't want to repeat any time soon.

**And voila! I have to say that this oneshot definitely features the most OC's! Hope you all like it! And don't forget to review! REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW! **


End file.
